Inteview de Mizuki et de ses Amis
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Une interview où il y a beaucoup d'informations sur les personnages et une fin ...Le chapitre deux est plus délire et toujours shonen-ai
1. Mizuki et ses amis

Titre : Interview de Mizuki et ses amis  
Auteur : Kim SHIZUMI (pseudonyme)  
Genre : petit délire à la con enfin plutôt gros délire.  
Commentaires : C'est un fanfic en série, comme les série TV qui n'ont pas de lien. Le fil rouge reste les interview et Hanakimi. Ce qui est entre () c'est mes impressions. Pour savoir se qui se passe dans le salon, c'est dans une autre fic.  
Source: Hanakimi  
Disclaimer : Mizuki n'est pas à moi de toute façon c'est pas elle que je veux, Naka et Sano non plus. Kim par contre m'appartient (vu que c'est moi)

**Présentation**

Hello everybody, I'm Kim and… damn. Désolé. Je me suis trompé de langue. Salut, je suis Kim, petite journaliste amateur qui ne travaille pour aucun journal. Je fais ça bénévolement (ch'uis trop gentille) juste pour votre plaisir. Bon trêve de bavardage, aujourd'hui, je vais interviewer des personnages d'Hanakimi. Chaque jour, un autre, voir plusieurs (pff, c'est du boulot). Et à chaque fois faut que je change la déco de la salle d'interview en fonction de leur goût.

_Ding Dong_

-Les voilà *j'ouvre la porte*. Salut ! Mais entrez donc.  
-Salut Kim, ça va ?  
-Bien et toi Mizuki ? Vous êtes que vous trois ?  
-Ils m'ont forcé à venir.  
-Surtout cache ta joie. Hey Nakatsu ! Mirci d'être venu !  
-Ça me fait plaisir d'être là !  
-C'est cool ! Bon, prenez place dans le salon, vous pouvez y faire ce que vous voulez SAUF le détruire SVP. Mizuki, nous on va dans la salle d'interview.

Mizuki et moi, on entre dans la pièce décorée spécialement pour elle (il y a juste un poster mais bon). Du thé fumant nous attend sur la table.

-C'est mignon ici. Trop bien la photo de mes camarades d'Osaka ! Et le poster de Sakura Card Captor !  
-Contente que ça te plait (j'ai pas fais ça pour rien). Installe toi. Tu veux du thé ?  
-Oui merci. C'est gentille de nous avoir invité.  
-C'est normal. Je commence le métier depuis pas longtemps (aujourd'hui ). Donc on va démarrer par ta présentation pour mieux te connaître.  
-Ok.  
-Donc, tu t'appelle Mizuki Ashiya.  
-Oui  
-Tu as quel âge ?  
-17 ans, je suis né le 2 mai.  
-Tu es taureau alors, comme mon frangin à moi. Ton groupe sanguin et ta taille ?  
-Je suis O et je mesure 1m60. Je me sens petit par rapport à mes amis.  
-Je crois savoir que tu en as beaucoup au lycée Osaka.  
-Oui et ils sont super sympa.  
-J'ai fait des recherches sur toi (et oui je suis du FBI, je vous l'ai pas dit ? lol) histoire d'en apprendre plus sur toi et préparer mon interview. J'ai découvert …  
-T'as découvert quoi ? (elle est morte de trouille)  
-Que tu n'es pas…  
-Comment tu sais ça ! Ne le dit pas s'il te plait, c'est un secret, faut pas que ça se sache !  
-T'as honte de tes origines ?  
-C'est de mes origines que tu voulais parler ?  
-Ben oui, tu pensais à quoi ?  
-A rien, à rien, continue.  
-Donc je disais que tu n'es pas Japonais à 100%.  
-En fait, mes parents sont Japonais, mais j'ai vécu en Amérique. Mon frère et d'ailleurs mi-Japonais, mi-Américain.  
-Tu as un frère, je note. Il faut que je pense à l'interroger lui aussi. Comment il s'appelle ?  
-Ashiya Shizuki Claude.  
-Parle un peu du pourquoi t'es venu au Japon pour y faire tes études.  
-Ben en fait, depuis que j'ai vu Sano à la TV dans un championnat de saut en hauteur, j'avais envie de le rencontrer.  
-Et pourquoi tu rougis ?  
-Je rougis pas !  
-Je suppose que tu as déjà été amoureux. C'est qui ton premier amour ?  
-Gilbert Len…  
-Un garçon ? Tu es de ce bord, je ne savais pas.  
-Non c'est pas ce que tu croies.  
-Il est temps d'avouer, je te promets que tout ce que tu dis ne sortira pas de ces murs.  
-J'avoue, j'avoue, je suis une fille !  
-Vraiment. Une fille. Un lourds secret en effet. Je pense que ce ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. Maintenant que tu t'es confessé, parlons à cœur ouvert si tu veux bien.  
-D'accord.  
-La vraie raison de ta venue au Japon ?  
-Ce que j'ai dit est vrai, mais en plus je suis amoureuse de Sano.  
-Quel scoop !  
-Alors quand je suis arrivée dans le lycée et que j'ai su qu'il était dans la même classe que moi ainsi que dans la même chambre …  
-Je t'envie d'un côté. C'est cool de vivre avec des garçons. D'un autre côté, cacher le fait que tu sois une fille.  
-Heureusement, le médecin scolaire m'aide quand j'ai besoin de lui.  
-Le Dr Umeda ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est quoi tes plats préférés ? (c'est fou comme je change de sujet)  
-Confiture, pêche, fruits de mer, marinade.  
-Et les sucreries, non ?  
-Viiii. Mais j'aime pas umeboshi, wasabi, et autres choses épicées et beurre.  
-Moi non plus j'aime pas les choses épicées. C'est quoi ton sport préféré ?  
-Tous.  
-Tu m'aide pas la.  
-Désolé.  
-Et en animal ?  
-La plupart des animaux.  
-Ouiiiiiiiin, elle veut pas répondre correctement à mes questions !  
-Attend, ne pleure pas.  
-T'en fait pas, je rigole. Faut pas faire attention à mes pitits délire.  
-Ok.  
-Bon on reprend, un peu de sérieux. T'as un groupe de musique que tu préfère au moins ?  
-Oui, il y a Spitz, Bonnie Pink & Kinki Kids. J'adore !.  
-On progresse, et en films ?  
-Field of Dreams, Philadelphia, Reon, Stand By Me.  
-Bien, bien, intéressant. C'est qui tes modèles ?  
-Endo Kumiko et Kohara Yuki.  
-Tu savais qu'on te représenterait par une fleur qui s'appelle Daisy ?  
-Non. J'en apprends tous les jours.  
-Bon, le passage interview est passé, MAIS j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Crains le pire (niark niark niark)  
-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
-Maintenant tu peux tout me raconter, mais vraiment tout ce que tu veux, sauf les trucs du genre j'ai mangé une pomme hier. Je me transforme en une sorte de psy qui n'analyse pas ses patients (quel arnaque).  
-Ben…heu…je sais pas quoi te dire.  
-Si tu me parlais de Sano.  
-De Sano ? (elle rougit pire qu'une tomate) Ben, il est sympa (menteuse ! )  
-Mais tu pense quoi de lui, parle-moi de lui.  
-Je le trouve trop beau. Au début c'était compliqué mais là ça va mieux. Il m'a dit que j'étais un ami important pour lui.  
-Oh, ça cache quelque chose ça. Vu que tu partage ta chambre avec lui, tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ?  
-Quoi ! Hein, heu… Non mais qu'est ce que tu va imaginer !  
-Allez, allez, tu peux tout dire. Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé ?  
-*soupir* Ok. En fait, une fois quand il était soul, par accident. Je me suis déjà endormie avec lui, mais il ne s'est rien passé !  
-Intéressant. Racontes.  
-Ben la première fois, c'était juste parce que je suis somnambule et je me suis trompé de lit, ensuite il y avait la fois où j'ai fait un mauvais rêve et qu'il m'a demander de dormir avec lui.  
-Quoi ! Il t'a demander de lui-même ?  
-Je crois qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Sinon, il y a aussi une fois où on regardait un film et je me suis endormie.  
-Mais tu pense pas qu'il connaît ton secret ?  
-Non je crois pas, il me l'aura dit, non ?  
-Je sais pas. Bon, on a bien discuté, merci pour ces confidences. Rien ne sera publié sans ton accord (de toute façon où je pourrai publier mes conneries ?). A bientôt j'espère, tu m'envoie Sano s'il te plait ?  
-Oki, salut.

En l'attendant, je me dépêche de changer la déco de la salle. Voilà ce que ça donne :

-Tu voulais me voir.  
-Oui, c'est à toi.  
-Commençons, qu'on finisse au plus vite.  
-Ok, ok. Donc tu es Sano Izumi, 17 ans, né le 24 décembre, capricorne, du groupe sanguin O et mesure 1m80.  
-*Bouche bée* Comment tu sais tout ça sur moi.  
-C'est un secret, mais je ne sais pas tout. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur ta famille donc je pense que tu sais ce que je vais te demander ?  
-Oui, j'ai un père, une belle-mère et un petit frère qui s'appelle Shin.  
-Ok. Et tes amis, t'en as beaucoup aussi non ?  
-Hum, il y a Ashiya, Nakatsu, Kayashima, Sekime et Noe.  
-D'accord. En tout cas je connais ton caractère. T'es du genre à garder le silence quand t'as un problème et être enthousiaste quand tu fais ce que t'aime. Tu t'endormes facilement aussi. T'es plats préférés ?  
-Le poisson bouilli en friture, ragoût ou vapeur, toute la nourriture japonaise, tempure (œufs de poissons frits) et oden. Par contre tout ce qui est sucré, je déteste. Je ne peux même pas le sentir.  
-Le contraire de Mizuki. Tu fais du saut en hauteur.  
-Oui, c'est pour Ashiya, je lui ai promis.  
-T'es amoureux d'Ashiya ?  
-Mais c'est un garçon, tu me prends pour qui !  
-Oh, on ne peut plus rigoler. C'est quoi tes films préférés ?  
-New S.T, Blade Runner, Living now, Star Trek, Ima wo ikiru.  
-Je connais juste Star Trek.  
-Te es nulle.  
-Méchant. Ton animal préféré ?  
-Les chiens. D'ailleurs j'en ai recueillit un.  
-Ah oui, Yujiro non ?  
-C'est ça.  
-J'ai trouvé que ta fleur représentative était la fleur Calla Lily. Mizuki m'a dis beaucoup à ton sujet.  
-Ah bon ? J'ai raison de craindre le pire venant de toi.  
-Mais non, mais non. Tu es son idole. Il a l'air très attaché à toi.  
-C'est vrai qu'il est sympa.  
-Il m'a dis qu'il était somnambule et que, sans faire exprès, vous aviez dormi ensemble.  
-Mais… entre garçons, il n'y a pas… de …problème.  
-Tu es tout rouge. Avoue ce que tu as sur la conscience.  
-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire, mais voilà … Mizuki est…une fille.  
-Je sais, mais je voulais voir si tu le savais. Dis-moi tout, qu'est ce que tu pense d'elle ?  
-Elle est sympa.  
-Tu me l'as déjà dis. Est-ce que t'es amoureux d'elle ?  
-Ça te regarde pas. Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te faire.  
-Pour savoir si Mizuki a une chance.  
-Une chance ? Pourquoi ?  
-Elle t'aime banane ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai demander tes sentiments à son égard.  
-Je sais pas trop. C'est vrai que j'aime bien l'avoir à mes côtés. C'est pour elle que j'ai repris le saut. Je crois que je l'aime aussi.  
-Tu devrais lui dire. Avant de te l'a faire piquer.  
-Par qui ?  
-Je ne sais pas, je dis ça comme ça.  
-Et toi, tu es amoureuse de quelqu'un ?  
-Peut être. Qu'est ce que tu pense de la déco ?  
-Pas mal. La photo de mes camarades d'Osaka me plait bien. Les couleurs des murs aussi.  
-Si tu veux du thé tu te sers, n'hésite pas. Revenons à nos moutons (bêêê lol). Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose avec Mizuki ? Ne dis pas le contraire je suis sûr que oui.  
-Ben elle s'est déjà endormie dans mon lit. C'était juste un accident.  
-Il y a du en avoir d'autre non ?  
-Oui, une fois, dans des sources. Je me baignais et je me suis retrouvé face à elle par hasard. Heureusement pour elle, l'eau était blanche, mais elle a glissé et elle est tombée sur moi. Je suis sortit de l'eau aussitôt en la laissant.  
-Tu l'as déjà embrassé ?  
-Non.  
-Menteur, je le vois dans tes yeux.  
-D'accord. Une fois, quand on était tombé dans une crevasse. Elle n'était plus très consciente.  
-J'ai bien creuser dans ta vie là. Je vais arrêter, même si c'était plus court qu'avec ton amie. Je crois que tu étais pressé d'en avoir fini.  
-Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.  
-Au plaisir de te revoir.  
-Espérons que ça n'arrive pas.  
-Dégage tu m'énerves ! Eh ! Ramène moi Nakatsu par la même occasion.  
-Même si je lui demandais pas, il viendra.

Une fois la porte fermée, ma course contre la montre recommença pour re-re-décorer la salle. Alors, j'enlève ça, et je mets ça à la place. Non finalement c'est pas bien. Pff, ch'uis crevé mais c'est fini.

-Salut Kim !  
-Chalut Nakatsu !  
-Ça va ?  
-Oui et toi ?  
-Ça va !  
-C'est pas bientôt fini de crier comme ça ?  
-Quel rabat joie ce Sano. Bon ben il faut commencer l'interview.  
-D'accord.  
-Donc tu t'appelle Nakatsu Shuichi, mais ton surnom c'est le tigre en feu "moeru waka jishi".  
-Tu parle bien japonais.  
-Mirci ! Tu joues dans l'équipe de foot de ton lycée non ?  
-Oui. C'est de là que vient mon surnom.  
-Vive le foot ! Faudrait que j'y joue plus souvent.  
-Tu joue au foot ? Tu m'étonnes.  
-Eh ouais ! Bon, tu es né 8 jours avant moi, le 20 août (c'est sa date de naissance).  
-Vrai, on a 8 jours de différence !  
-Mais ton signe astro est le lion et pas moi. T'as 17 ans et t'es du groupe sanguin B.  
-Eh ouais.  
-J'oubliais que tu mesure 1m85 environ. T'es plus grand que Sano et vraiment beaucoup plus grand que Mizuki.  
-Enfin, Nakao est aussi petit par rapport à nous.  
-C'est fou comme ton visage montre tes expressions. On voit tout dessus. On y ressent aussi bien ton caractère.  
-Ah bon ? Alors c'est quoi mon caractère ? *un ton de défi*  
-Tu es naïf, candide, très enthousiaste, tu montres facilement tes émotions grâce à des expressions faciales et tu penses souvent à ses amis.  
-Hum, je l'avoue, c'est vrai. Et toi, ton caractère, c'est quoi ?  
-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici !  
-D'accord.  
-Bien. Dis-moi, tu penses quoi de la déco ?  
-Moi, je pense qu'elle bien est. Les photos sont bien choisies.  
-Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Tu veux du thé au fait ?  
-Attends, je te sers.  
-Te es trop gentil.  
-Non, enfin si mais bon.  
-T'es tout rouge !  
-Quoi ! Non, c'est pas vrai.  
-Si, si. Je te jure, mais la question est pourquoi tu as rougit. Je dois pas être la première à te complimenter ?  
-Non, mais je sais pas…  
-Tu aimes les chats je crois ?  
-Hein (eh oui, je change vite de sujet) Ah euh oui.  
-Mais Sano aime les chiens, comment vous faites pour être amis ?  
-Au début, faut dire que je le cherchais, mais maintenant c'est mon meilleur ami.  
-Je sais plus quoi te dire *panne d'inspiration*  
-Ne dis rien alors. Tiens ta tasse de thé.  
-Merci.  
-De rien.  
-Dis, je peux t'appeler Naka, c'est plus court et plus mignon comme nom.  
-Tout ce que tu veux.  
-Merci. (C'est le merci n° combien depuis le début ?)  
-Tout aussi t'es gentille, ainsi qu'adorable.  
-*mince ch'uis toute rouge ça va pas ça*  
-C'est toi qui toute rouge maintenant !  
-Ça va ! Je le sais. Dis Naka, est-ce que t'aime quelqu'un ?  
-Hein pourquoi ?  
-Pour savoir.  
-Peut être, mais je connais pas les sentiments de la fille à mon égard.  
-C'est qui cette fille ?  
-Ben heu…c'est…heu…c'est toi.  
-Quoi, j'ai pas entendu.  
-C'est toi !  
-Moi ?  
-Oui *tout rouge*  
-Moi aussi *toute rouge*. Je crois que l'interview est fini. Bon on va rejoindre les autres ?  
-D'accord.

Main dans la main, on va dans le salon (c'est beau l'amour, moi aussi j'ai le droit de me faire plaisir). Une fois entrés, on vit Mizuki et Sano entrain de s'embrasser sur le canapé (je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien de plus). Ils nous remarquèrent et se séparèrent immédiatement.

-C'est pas ce que vous croyez, enfin si, mais heu…  
-On peut repartir si on vous gène.  
-Tu lui as dit, Sano.  
-Sano, je ne savais pas que tu étais…  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là.  
-Euh Nakatsu, faut que je te dise, je suis…une fille !  
-Ah.  
-Fait pas la tête.  
-Allez, sans rancune. On compte sur toi pour garder le secret.  
-Pas de problème.  
-Merci d'être compréhensif.  
-C'est normal. C'est vrai quand y réfléchi bien, tu ressemblais vraiment à une fille.  
-Je me demande quand même comment on peut croire que tu es une fille. C'est pas toujours très crédible.  
-Méchant.  
-Avec Nakao, ils font la paire.  
-C'est pour ça qu'on ne le remarque pas.  
-Clair.  
-Mais c'est Umeda le plus honnête. Lui il me l'a dit tout de suite quand il m'a découverte !  
-Ce médecin scolaire sadique ?  
-Ben oui.  
-Cette journée à était bien remplie. On en a appris beaucoup aujourd'hui.  
-Tu étais là ?  
-Grrrrrrr *tire la langue* cruel. Je me demande comment Mizuki te supporte.  
-Je le supporte pas, je l'aime.  
-Et toi Kim, t'a un amour dans la vie.  
-Viiiii. C'est mon Naka que j'adore.  
-C'est vrai Nakatsu ?  
-Nakatsu, tu sors avec Kim ?  
-*tout rouge* Ben heu oui.  
-Comment tu peux sortir avec cette fille ? Elle est trop énervante, elle me tape sur le système.  
-Je peux dire la même chose pour toi ! Tu me saoules grave !  
-*Naka et Mizuki ensemble* Calmez vous !  
-Ok, ok je me calme.  
-C'est bon, j'arrête.  
-Je croie qu'il vaut mieux qu'on se quitte avant qu'il n'y ait des morts.

Après un dernier au revoir, nous nous quittâmes en se promettant de se revoir (sauf Sano).

…on air…

Kim : Alors votre interview ?  
Sano : Ca va, tu pourrai faire mieux.  
Mizuki : Moi j'aime beaucoup. J'adore surtout la fin.  
Nakatsu : Depuis quand on sort ensemble, en plus je connais même pas ton visage (petite info, dans les apartés, les personnages ne peuvent pas me voir)  
Kim : Ce n'était qu'une fanfic Naka, ce n'est pas réel (dommage).  
Naka : Donc Mizuki est vraiment un garçon ?  
Sano : Baka.  
Naka : Méchant !  
Mizuki : Bien sûr que je suis un garçon, qu'est ce que tu crois (stressée).  
Kim : Bon je vous laisse, je dois encore plein de fics +  
Sano : J'espère qu'elles ne seront pas aussi pourries que celle-là.  
Kim: Je vais te tuer !

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Interruption de l'aparté. A bientôt. Quelqu'un pourrai appelé la morgue et la femme de ménage, c'est crade par terre. (K : désolé)


	2. Camarades d'Osaka

**Interview des camarades d'Osaka **

Hello tout le monde ! C'est de nouveau moi ! Je vous ai manqué ? (Sano : Pas du tout ; Kim : on ne t'a pas sonné !) Bien, la ch'tite Kim, journaliste en herbe va vous livrer encore des interviews pour mieux connaître vos personnages adorés (sauf que là , ça va sûrement partir en live). Aujourd'hui, j'accueille dans mon humble deux pièces les camarades de Mizuki, Sano et Nakatsu. Ah, on sonne à la porte !

-Salut Kim.  
-Eh, mais c'est mon p'tit Naka ! Tu ramène du monde ?  
-Viiii ! On peut entrer ?  
-Bien sûr, tout le monde dans le salon ! Suivez Nakatsu. Salut Noe, Sekime. Salut Nakao. Salut Nanba. Salut Taiki. Ben ça en fait du monde ! Mon salon ne peut contenir que 5 personnes de toute façon.  
-Il y en a d'autres qui vont eut être venir.  
-Merci pour l'info Sekime. Mon pitit Naka ?  
-Viii ?  
-Ça te dérange de jouer les steward ?  
-Comme ça ? (Naka en uniforme)  
-Ça te va bien. Bon, qui veut passer le premier ? Pas de volontaire ? (Sano : Niark Niark ;Kim : Eh c'est mon expression !) Bien je me vois dans l'obligation de désigner quelqu'un ! Hum… Nakao ! Va une fois dans la pièce d'à côté. Sinon, pourquoi il n'y a pas de volontaire ?  
-Sano nous a raconté.  
-Ok. (Kim hache à la main : Sano ? Sano ? Où es-tu ?)

Bon je les laisse entre les mains de Nakatsu et je vais rejoindre Nakao. Je le trouve en admiration devant le portrait de Nanba. Ses yeux brillaient.

-D'où tu l'as ?  
-Je ne sais plus, mais tu peux l'avoir si tu veux.  
-C'est vrai ? me dit-il les yeux encore plus brillants.  
-Bien sûr, mais en échange, tu réponds à toutes mes questions.  
-Ok ! Je t'écoute.  
-Alors quelles sont tes passions ?  
-Nanba-sempai !  
-Vraiment ? Explique.  
-Ben, il est beau, charmant, je suis tomber amoureux de lui.  
-Ça se voit. Mais il paraît que c'est un coureur de jupon, tu n'as pas peur de te le faire piquer ?  
-Non, parce que toutes ces filles s'imaginent qu'elles vont pouvoir le séduire mais moi j'ai plus de chance car je suis plus proche de lui (il manque juste un petit rire diabolique )  
-Passons. Tu es l'idole du lycée  
-Oui  
-A l'arrivé de Mizuki, comment as-tu réagit ?  
-Il avait pris ma place d'idole, j'étais furieux (tu pleurais oui) et puis il attirait trop le regard de Nanba-sempai !  
-C'est impardonnable. Tu t'es défendu ?  
-Je lui ai fait savoir indirectement mais il m'a découvert. On a discuté et on a sympathisé.  
-Tu n'es plus fâché ?  
-Non, il ne s'intéresse pas à Nanba-sempai donc j'ai pas trop de soucis avec lui.  
-Est-ce que Nanba sait que tu l'aime ?  
-J'en sais rien. Je lui ai déjà dit mais …  
-Tu ne sais pas s'il a compris le message, c'est ça ?  
-Oui, répondit Nakao d'une voix triste.  
-Allons, je suis sûr qu'il ne peut pas résister à ton charme. C'est juste qu'il ne doit pas savoir s'y prendre avec les garçons.  
-Et moi alors, comme si j'en avais l'habitude.  
-Et puis il a de grandes responsabilités. Tiens, je vais l'appeler pour qu'il vienne  
-Non, s'il te plait, je pourrais pas.  
-Mais, tu n'as pas le choix (ch'uis sadique et entremetteuse ) Tu lui diras tout ce que tu penses de lui, ouvre lui ton cœur et s'il n'est pas réceptif à ce que tu dis je m'en chargerai.

Je vais dans le salon où la bonne humeur planait au-dessus des personnes présentent.

-Nanba, c'est à toi  
-Et Nakao ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Nakao, Noe ? *regard de tueuse*  
-Rien, rien *grand sourire*  
-Nakao, regarde qui est là !  
-Na…Nan….Nanba-sempai !  
-Je savais pas que tu étais encore là Nakao *zieute étonné*  
-Pourquoi tu es encore là Nakao ? (comme si je ne le savais pas )  
-Je…J'avais quelque chose à dire à…  
-A qui ? demanda Nanba.  
-A euh…  
-Tu préfère que je parte Nakao ? proposais-je (et comment j'écoute ce qu'ils se racontent moi )  
-Alors c'est à moi que tu veux parler ?  
-Oui. Nanba-sempai, je….je…  
-Oui, tu… (j'écoute à la porte c'est pour ça que je sais ce qu'ils racontent)  
-Je t'aime, dit Nakao en vitesse.  
-Vraiment ? Tu plaisante Nakao ?

-Tu…tu m'aimes pour de vrai !  
-Oublie…oublie tout.  
-Et pourquoi devrai-je oublier ? *voix mielleuse*  
-Parce que c'est pas ton cas. (J'entends de moins en moins sa voix, parle plus fort !)  
-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-Ben tu as ta réputation et puis on sait tous que tu aime les femmes **(1)**.  
-Hum, c'est pas faux mais c'est parce que je n'avais encore jamais eu d'attirance pour un garçon. Mais vivre en communauté avec des garçons pendant un certain temps, ça crée des affinités avec certaines personnes.  
-Crée des affinités ?  
-Oui et je pus ressentir grâce à ça quelque chose que j'aurai jamais cru ressentir un jour.  
-Quelque chose ? (il est sous le choc )  
-J'ai vraiment réalisé ça aujourd'hui en parlant avec quelqu'un.  
-Quelqu'un ? Qui ? Quand ?  
-Tient, ton langage se diversifie.  
-Désolé.  
-En parlant avec toi, maintenant. Tu m'as fait réaliser quelque chose que je ressentais depuis plus longtemps sans que je le sache **(2)**  
-Avec moi ? Tu as réalisé quoi ?  
-Que j'aime tes yeux bruns pétillants de malice, que j'aime tes cheveux roux souples et fins, que j'aime ton caractère à la fois doux et explosif. Je t'aime.  
-Nanba-sempai…  
-Coucou, c'est moi (j'arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe ) Vous ne sortiez pas alors je commençais à m'inquiéter.  
-Ah, euh Shizumi.  
-Je veux qu'on m'appelle Kim ! Sinon je mords.  
-Calme, calme, faut rester zen.  
-Mais ch'uis zen *flammes dans le regard* Nakao tu peux retourner dans le salon, Nanba tu va me suivre. (niark nairk niark)

Je ferme la porte derrière Nakao qui s'en allait à regret.

-A nous deux maintenant. De quoi vous avez parler ?  
-En quoi ça te regarde ?  
-J'ai une pièce cachée pour ceux qui ne répondent pas à mes questions alors gare à toi si tu ne me réponds pas !  
-Ben, on a discuté des affinités entre les personnes.  
-Plus précisément, je veux tous les détails ! Ch'uis journaliste moi, comment je fais mon article sans infos !  
-Tu trouve une autre source.  
-Si tu commence à m'énerver, on va devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère (miam de la soupe de Nanba lol)  
-C'est bon, Nakao m'a fait une déclaration.  
-Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?  
-Ben pareil.  
-Hein ? **(3)**  
-Je lui ai aussi dit que je l'aime.  
-Comme c'est romantique. Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as écouté que maintenant ? Je croie savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te le fait savoir *zieute méchamment*  
-Ah bon ?  
-J'ai envie de te massacrer la tête mais Nakao ne te reconnaîtrai même plus. Dégage avant que je m'énerve **(4)**. Ah non zut faut que je t'interviewe alors tu restes.  
-Mince et moi qui espérais l'éviter.  
-Ch'uis peut être blonde, mais pas à ce point.  
-Compris.  
-Bien. Donc toi, Nanba Minami, tu es le leader du dortoir n°2.  
-Exact. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités, tu sais. Avec tous ces gamins.  
-T'en fais partit, je te rappelle.  
-Ce n'est pas faux.  
-A l'arrivé de Mizuki, pourquoi tu le collais ?  
-Je ne le collais pas. Mais j'aimais bien discuter avec lui quand je le voyait. Il a un jolie visage et d'ailleurs si lui et Nakao ne se serai pas partit de l'estrade du concours de Miss Osakat, on aurait sûrement gagné.  
-C'était pas de leur faute. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à y participer, je crois savoir que tu es très mignon en fille et que tu as déjà gagner ce concours.  
-C'est vrai et puis ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est de participer et de s'amuser.  
-C'est bon je te libère, mais donne ca à Nakao, il a oublié de le prendre. Envoie moi le suivant.

Une fois Nanba partit, je me pris une grand rasade de mon breuvage spécial éveil car ch'uis très fatiguée **(5)**. J'attendis 5mn et toujours personne. J'en avais marre et je décidais d'aller chercher le suivant moi-même.

-Alors, il arrive le suivant !  
-Oups. Désolé Kim, mais ils ne voulaient pas venir.  
-Alors Taiki, tu es le suivant.  
-D'accord.

Dans la salle d'interview, ma fidèle pièce qui m'accueille chaque fois si gentiment, trônait sur la table un magnifique appareil photo.

-Il est beau, ça à l'air de la bonne qualité.  
-C'est de la bonne qualité, c'est MON appareil photo, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là. Ah ! Mais si, tu aimes la photographie, non ?  
-Si. Pour la fête d l'école, j'avais un stand photo. Sur les photographies on pouvait voir les anges gardiens ou les fantôme près de soi.  
-C'est génial ! Tu es surnommé le gars aux esprits.  
-Oui, c'est juste parce que je peux voir les auras, d'ailleurs la tienne à changer de couleur.  
-Elle est comment ?  
-Ben en entrant elle était rouge, mais maintenant elle est verte.  
-Et ca veut dire quoi ?  
-Le rouge, c'est la colère et le vert c'est le calme. C'est étrange que ton aura est aussi vite changé, j'ai jamais vu ca.  
-Je suis exceptionnellement unique. Dis moi, tu est colocataire avec Nakatsu.  
-Oui.  
-Il est gentille mon pitit Naka ?  
-Toujours. Il est enjoué, joyeux et encore plus depuis son interview.  
-Youpiiiiiiiiii, ch'uis contente !

-Mirci pour toutes ces infos envoie moi le suivant et dis leur que s'il ne viennent pas il vont avoir affaire à moi.  
-D'accord.

Un peu de répits, le temps de ranger mon appareil photo.

-Salut Kim.  
-Salut Noe. Ça va ?  
-Bof.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'ai du me séparer de mon…ah euh, non pour rien  
-Dis la vérité à petite sœur Kim.  
-Nan.  
-Si tu le dis pas, je vais te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises.  
-Mais, je ne sais pas. Je…Tu…Tu m'as séparé de…mon…Sekime !  
-Sekime ? Mais tu le reverra après.  
-Et alors, je veux pas me séparer de lui.  
-Tu l'aimes ?  
-Et alors ? Ça te dérange qu'un garçon puisse en aimer un autre ?  
-Pas du tout, je trouve même ca très mignon.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Je te jure. Vous sortez ensemble toi et Sekime ?  
-Ben juste dans le privé quand on est que tous les deux, officiellement on aime les filles et on fait semblant de les draguer.  
-Vous allez bien ensemble en plus.  
-Merci.  
-Je demande grand chose aujourd'hui, je suis trop fatiguée alors tu m'envoies Sekime, s'il te plait.  
-D'accord.

Que de nouvelles, mais c'est normal. Pauvre Taiki qui est tout seul, bah, il se trouvera quelqu'un. Mes interviews sont de pire en pire, de plus en plus courtes pffffff.

-Hello !  
-Salut Sekime. Noe a consentit à me laisser t'accaparer quelques minutes ?  
-Euh pourquoi Noe ?  
-Je suis au courant de tout. Vous faîtes un beau couple, sincèrement, je n'espérai plus de vous voir ensemble.  
-Ah, tu sais tout. Bah ce n'est pas grave.  
-Pourquoi vous n'assumez pas votre amour en public comme Nakao ?  
-Je ne sais pas, un homme qui est attiré par un autre homme n'est pas très bien vu, et en plus dans un lycée de garçons.  
-Effectivement. Je comprends. Personnellement je trouve ca kawai, mais bon. Tu fais partit du club d'athlétisme ?  
-Oui, mais j'en fais pas. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui ai parlé d'Ashiya à nos sempai, involontairement.  
-Bien sûr. On y croie tous. Pffff j'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration aujourd'hui.  
-Je vois ça.  
-Kim-chan ! Nakao, Nanba et Taiki sont partis !  
-Bah, j'avais fini de toute façon.  
-Je peux partir moi aussi ?  
-Wé. Prend soin de tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca.  
-Saloute.

Moi aussi je part. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et part avec mon Naka d'amour.

**Fin**

**(1)** Fille ça fait trop gamin, adolescente ça se dit pas et femme ça fait trop adulte alors vu qu'il à 18 ans Nanba.

**(2)** S'il ne le savait pas comment il sait qu'il le ressentait depuis longtemps ?

**(3)** Ch'uis blonde même si ça se voit pas et seulement 2 neurones et demi (big délire) alors ch'uis longue à la détente.

(**4)** ceux qui n'ont pas compris pourquoi je m'énerve c'est pas grave.

**(5)** C'est vrai, je suis fatiguée à longueur de journée. Je suis sûr que le soir, dans mes rêves je dors.

Alors pas d'aparté parce que j'en ai pas envie. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Nakao est aux anges, Nanba a apprécié cette nouvelle expérience, Taiki est toujours le même et Noe et Sekime sont toujours qu'amis. Il y a beaucoup de shonen-ai dans cette fic.


	3. Adultes

**Interview des adultes d'Hanakimi**

Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi la forme comme d'habitude, enfin si on peut dire que j'ai la forme Enfin, aujourd'hui, en principe j'aurai de la visite, je l'ai vu dans les nuages à moins que ça ne soit la lettre que m'a envoyé Mizuki ? Enfin bref, je vais me poster devant la porte de mon deux pièces. *met ma main en visière* Tient voilà du peuple, ah non fausse alerte, c'est le marchand de journaux. Hum alors ils viennent oui ou non (S: non )

-Alors ça doit être là  
-Pourquoi je devais aussi venir ?  
-Hokuto, Mizuki a dit les adultes, donc tu viens aussi sinon t'as affaire à moi, c'est compris ?  
-Oui, oui.  
-Bonjour ! Vous devez être Nanba Io et Umeda Hokuto-sensei ?  
-C'est ca *big smile de Io*  
-C'est moi, Kim, je suis la journaliste (Est ce que je vais publier dans un journal un jour lol) Suivez moi.

Je les conduisit dans le salon et leur servi une tasse de thé.

-C'est beau ici.  
-J'ai décoré moi-même. Contente que cela vous plaise.

_Toc toc_

-Entrez  
-Dé…dé…sol…désolé du retard…mais mon avion avez du retard. *essoufflé*  
-Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, installez vous.  
-Merc…Aaah mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui !  
-Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir.  
-Allons du calme, Io surveille bien le docteur, ne vous en faites pas, n'est-ce pas Io ?  
-Bien sûr *sourire colgate*  
-Démone de sœur.  
-Bien qui veut passer d'abord ?  
-Moi, comme ça je serai loin de lui !  
-C'est la première fois qu'il y en a un qui vient de lui même oO

-passage dans la salle d'interview-

-Asseyez vous, je vous en pris.  
-Merci.  
-Alors, vous êtes Ashiya Shizuki Claude ?  
-C'est exact, je suis le grand frère de Mizuki.  
-Oui, je l'ai interviewé une fois. Vous savez dans quelle école elle est ?  
-Oui et même si je n'approuve pas, je lui ai souhaité bonne chance.  
-C'est adorable. Vous faites quoi comme métier ?  
-Médecin.  
-Bah, vous devriez bien vous entendre avec le docteur Umeda alors.  
-Rien que de m'en parler, ça me donne de l'urticaire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'il est gay !  
-Et alors ? C'est son mode de vie. Mais il vous as fait quoi ?  
-Rien du tout ! Je le fuis comme la peste !  
-Mais quand ce sera au tour de Io, vous serai seul avec lui.  
-Je ne peux pas rester désolé.  
-Ah zut. Bah tant pis. J'oubliais ! J'ai une photo pour vous.  
-Ah, c'est quoi ça !  
-Et vous me dites qu'il ne c'est rien passé.  
-Non, le cauchemar recommence !  
-Allo, l'asile psychiatrique ? Oui, un pauvre qui a besoin d'isolement quelque temps et de repos.

-départ de Shizuki-

-A qui le …  
-Umedaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
-Aaah, Akiha.  
-Bonjour Hara-san.  
-Bonjour Kim. Umeda ! Comment vas-tu mon chéri ?  
-Mal depuis ton arrivé.  
-Io, suivez moi s'il vous plait, nous allons les laisser.  
-D'accord.

-Passage dans la salle d'interview-

-Bien, vous êtes Nanba Io, la mère de Minami.  
-D'abord c'est Io tout court et ne me parler pas de ce bon à rien !  
-Ok. Alors, euh, vous êtes la patronne d'une pension.  
-Oui, l'été dernier j'ai même engagé du personnel en rab.  
-Mizuki, Sano et Nakatsu, si je ne me trompe ?  
-Vous les connaissait bien ?  
-Oui, je les ai déjà interrogé. D'ailleurs, Naka vient de temps en temps et Mizuki m'envoie des personnes de son entourage.  
-Et Sano ?  
-Sujet tabou.  
-Ah  
-Sinon, votre personnel est le même chaque année ?  
-Ben j'ai du en virer un l'année dernière parce qu'il a faillit violer Mizuki. Enfin il est parti de lui même. Il a eu un choc quand il a su que c'était tous des garçons.  
-Tous ? Vous êtes sûre ?  
-Bien sûr. Le lycée où ils sont est réservé aux garçons.  
-Si vous le dites.  
-Vous ne seriez pas au courant du secret de Mizuki des fois ?  
-Si pourquoi ?  
-Donc je rectifie mes dires. Enfin un peu.  
-Vous n'avez rien dit à Mizuki sur ce qu'elle fait ?  
-En tant que mère je n'approuve pas, certes, mais en tant que femme, je l'admire. Elle a de la chance.  
-Tient on toque.

*va ouvrir la porte*

*voit le Dr Uméda gisant par terre*

-Ben Umeda-sensei ?  
-Au secours, ne me laissez pas seul avec lui.

*voit Akiha sagement assit*

-D'accord, d'accord, désolé Io.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. Au plaisir de vous revoir.  
-Moi de même.

*on s'assit*

-Du thé ou du café ?  
-Café s'il vous plait (non il me plait pas lol)  
-Bien. Commençons.  
-Merci.  
-Umeda Hokuto, 27 ans, médecin scolaire (sadique) au lycée Osaka.  
-Exact.  
-Vous y avez de la famille?  
-Mon neuveu. Nanba Minami, le fils de ma grande sœur.  
-Intéressant. Ashiya-san m'a parlé vaguement de vous avant que l'ambulance ne l'emmène.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Vous lui avez laissé un souvenir…hum…indélébile si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.  
-Charmante personne, quoi qu'il m'énerve un peu. Je ne peux pas m'en approcher sans qu'il fuit à toute vitesse. Mais je l'ai attrapé une fois.  
-Marqué à vie le pauvre homme.  
-Pauvre homme ?  
-De son point de vu bien sûr. Je trouve ca kawai moi. (Yaoi powaaaaa)  
-Il a transmit cette "allergie" à sa petite sœur. Vous êtes au courant bien sûr ?  
-Pour Mizuki ? Oui. Mais vous étiez le premier. Sinon, parler moi de votre ami.  
-Lequel ?  
-Celui que vous aimez.  
-Bah, il est froid et distant. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas.  
-Et Hara-san ?  
-Pfffff, plus il est loin de moi, mieux c'est.  
-Mais vous savez vous défendre d'habitude.  
-Oui, mais là je voulait pas abimer le vase. Le casser sur sa tête aurait été du gâchis.  
-Je vois. Sinon, j'aime bien dessiner et j'ai fait un jolie fanart pour vous. Souvenir de lycée.  
-Merci beaucoup.  
-De rien.  
-Je vais le chercher.

*venu de Hara Akira*

-Bonjour  
-Bonjour Hara-san. Alors vous êtes un grand photographe.  
-Si on veut.  
-Vous avez pris Mizuki, Sano et Nakatsu comme modèles.  
-Je dois dire qu'ils se débrouillent bien.  
-J'ai pu voir des photos. Sano m'a impressionné. On ne le croirai pas ainsi.  
-Même s'il ne l'a pas avoué, il s'est donné à fond comme ses amis.  
-Dites moi, quelle est la nature de votre relation avec Umeda-sensei ?  
-Je l'aime beaucoup et en échange je me fait frapper (Scary relationship)  
-Mais vous avez été marié.  
-Oui et d'ailleurs, elle travaille encore avec moi. Elle est maquilleuse.  
-Je suis allé à une de vos expo et j'ai vu des book photo de vous. J'aime bien votre travaille. Vous connaissait un Kayashima Taiki ?  
-Non, pourquoi ?  
-Demandez à Mizuki de vous le présenter, il fait de bonnes photos. Un genre particulier que personne ne peut faire.  
-Vraiment ?  
-On peut voir sur ses photo les fantômes et les anges gardiens des personnes photographiés.  
-Incroyable. Prodigieux. Intéressant.  
-J'ai eu vent du pseudo-kidnapping de Mizuki  
-Ah cette balade.  
-Vous voulez rendre Sano jaloux ?  
-Hum, possible. Ça vous dit de faire un tour dans ma coccinelle ?  
-C'est votre voiture ?  
-Oui.  
-C'est trop mignon !  
-On écoutera les Red Hot Chili Peppers.  
-J'adore le rock américain !  
-Vous venez ?  
-J'arrive

Voilà, fin de la journée (très courte) Sayonara.


End file.
